


Oldfanfiction! All Orphans

by BatSnake



Category: Bone (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old Bone fanfiction from way back in 2008.<br/>Set between the last two chapters of "Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border", the two Stupid Rat Creatures talk about their past with the Bones and orphans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldfanfiction! All Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of potential OOC-ness!

“I’m tired,” the Wild Pig sighed as he trotted down the mountain with Smiley Bone, Fone Bone, his fellow Orphans, the ‘Possom kids, Bartleby, and the two Stupid Rat Creatures.   
“Me too!” The chipmunk chimed.   
“We’re almost down,” Fone Bone said to them.   
“C’mon, Fone Bone, aren’t you at least a little bit tired?” Smiley asked, helping Bartleby off a high rock. The adult rat creatures waited behind Bartleby and assisted Smiley in lowering the cub to the ground. Bartleby looked up at them, hissing pleasantly. The brown rat creature circled around the rock and his comrade followed.   
“We’re still wound up after the Dream, Small Mammal. I suggest that we get our nerves unwound for a few minutes.” He said. The beaver followed them, waddling at their heels.   
“I bet you want to kill us in our sleep and eat us like you ate our parents!” He snapped.   
“We’re under a truce, remember, Small Mammal?” Grey hissed.   
“Says you who said we looked like hors devoirs!” The blue snake snapped. Fone Bone sat down on a rock.   
“We might as well take a break and wet for this to settle.” He said.   
“Aces!” Smiley plopped on the ground next to Bartleby, who flopped down on his haunches with a hiss. Fone Bone listened to all the Orphans bark at the Rat Creatures.   
“This isn’t going to end well.” He said.   
“I hope Rock Jaw doesn’t hear us.” He said.   
“Don’t worry, Fone Bone, he’s still watching the hole! He’s got no idea we’re here!” Smiley lit a match for his cigar.

*NOTE: I must have missed something before...*

“YOU’VE GOT NO IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE ORPHANS!” The beaver screamed at the rat creatures. Brown folded his arms.   
“Actually, we do!” He snapped irritably. Beaver blinked.   
“You’re ORPHANS!?” He exclaimed.   
“Yes, we are!” Brown said.   
“Since when?!” Roderick the raccoon shouted.   
“YEAH, YOU DORK, SINCE WHEN!” One of the ‘Possom boys shook his fist.   
“Since…” Grey tapped his foot in thought with crossed arms.   
“Well?” Another ‘Possom kid raised a brow crossly.   
“…Since we were about that cub’s age.” Bartleby looked up him, hissing in reply.   
“How long ago was that?” Smiley asked, patting Bartleby on the head. Brown shrugged.   
“We’ve lost count, but I’d say, six or seven years.” He said.   
“Do you remember what happened?” Fone Bone asked, patting one of the snakes on the back. Brown laid on the ground like a lounging cat and Bartleby jumped over to him and flopped between his arms. Brown’s surprised expression sent laughter all around.   
“Isn’t that cute?” Smiley asked. Grey patted Bartleby on the head.   
“Quite,” He hissed. Bartleby poked his eyes over Brown’s arm and hissed at the laughter around him, wagging his bob tail. Brown cleared his throat.   
“We don’t remember what happened to our birth parents, but Kingdok believes that th’ Valley Creatures killed them.” He said, scratching Bartleby behind the ears.  
“He found us just outside Pawa and brought us into the mountains. By that point, we were only a few days old.” He looked at Beaver, staring convincingly at him.   
“When he got back to th’ army, we hadn’t eaten in five days.” He shuddered.   
“That’s th’ worst thing any cub would go through.” Bartleby was standing against Brown’s shoulder and trying to bite his ear.   
“Enough, cub,” He hissed, pulling Bartleby away by the scruff. Bartleby hissed and batted at his wrist. Grey seized his paws.   
“Enough!” He hissed firmly. Bartleby’s limbs dropped limply to his side as Brown set him to the ground.   
“So, Kingdok gave us to a female that lost her cubs around the time that he found us.” He continued.   
“I’ll bet she didn’t like feeding you after all those days!” Fone Bone commented, giggling shortly after words.   
“Actually, she did!” Brown huffed, and then growled his hand on his face.   
“Have you any idea of how disgusting that sounded, Small Mammal?!” He snapped.

Grey rolled his eyes.   
“So, she adopted us and for a while, we thought she was our mother and we thought we were brothers.” He said.   
“You’re not brothers?” Smiley asked.   
“No,” Brown replied bluntly.   
“In fact, we’re not even related.” He said. Grey cleared his throat.   
“Around the time that we started eating meat, our foster mother went into the usual frenzy that females go into when the Valley Creatures are to close. She left us under a bush to investigate and never came back.” He said.   
“Kingdok found us shivering and pining under the bush-just like when he first found us-and brought us to a small patrol, which looked after us until we were older than this cub.” Bartleby was perched on Brown’s back now, looked over his head and clutching one of Brown’s ears with both paws.   
“Then Kingdok told us that our mother was dead. We knew what death was by then, and we did not take it very easily.” Brown said.  
“After that he told us that she did not give birth to us and that our real mothers had been dead for a long time, and that we were not biological brothers.” He continued, taking Bartleby off his head and holding him. Bartleby hissed and bit his hand.   
“OW!” The orphans laughed as Brown turned around and told Bartleby off.   
“I think we’re practically destined to suffer.” Grey said.   
“Suffer and starve!” He added. Smiley blinked as Brown dropped Bartleby on his lap.   
“Keep that thing in your sight!” He snarled. Smiley petted Bartleby’s head.   
“That’s too bad. I had no idea that happened to you two.” He said.   
“What did you think happened?” Brown hissed irritably.   
“I thought that you were just dropped on your heads when you were born.” Smiley replied.   
“What?” Brown blinked. “Well, why else would you be so bumbling?” Smiley asked. Brown hissed dryly at him. Bartleby yapped (to the surprise of the Bones) and jumped on Brown.   
“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” Brown screamed. Bartleby hissed and rubbed his head against Brown’s shoulder.   
“Yes, you’re cute, but would you please do me a favor and stop?” Brown grumbled. Bartleby hissed and anchored his paws into Brown’s fur. The Orphans laughed again as Bartleby barked and yapped at Brown for attention. Grey leaned against a rock with a smirk.   
“This is worth watching,” He said.   
“Can you explain to us why he likes quiche so much?” Fone Bone asked. Brown perked up.   
“Quiche?” He asked.   
“I really don’t know,” Grey asked.   
“But I our foster mother eating one before I fell asleep. My comrade here was still awake and when I woke up, he had just eaten.” Both rat creatures’ faces went blank.   
“Ooohhh…” Brown slurred speechlessly.   
“Well, you gotta like something early!” Fone Bone muttered.   
“And then there was that one time when he found a quiche sitting on the window. Next thing the Valley Creatures knew, there was a quiche with a body running up a tree.” Grey said.   
“That I remember.” Brown said.   
“It was quite delicious.” He looked up, licking his lips. Grey rolled his eyes drearily.

“So, are we settled now?” Fone Bone asked.

“I think so.” Beaver glared up at the Rat Creatures. “Good, now let’s go.” Fone Bone climbed off the rock and headed down the mountain. The entire group followed him.   
“C’mon, Bartleby!” Smiley called.   
“It looks like you’re staying with us!”

**Author's Note:**

> A ton of the ideas here have changed. I can't sum them up at the top of my head, but boy have they ever changed!


End file.
